Confession
by kim joungwook
Summary: Saat orang lain di sekelilingnya. Dan aku….. Hanya bisa melihatnya! YeWook story


Tittle : CONFESSION

Author : Aseuka

Pairing : YeWook

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, Fluff… l

Summary : Yeah,… akhirnya selesai juga ni ff gaje,…. Awalnya mau kubuat sad sending kayak truse storynya… tapi ternyata moodku berbalik. Aku nggak tega lihat Ryeowook oppa nangis. Patah hati, eoh berjuta rasanya… karena itu kubuat happy ending…

Yeah.. Selesai juga…

Confession

Kutulis ini karena ini adalah sebuah pengakuan. Realita.

Suatu rasa yang memang aku rasakan.

Saat orang lain di sekelilingnya.

Dan aku…..

Hanya bisa melihatnya!

X X X

Ryeowook duduk ditempatnya, membuka sebuah novel yang sudah ia baca setengahnya. Ia menunggu seseorang untuk mengisi bangku disampingnya. Dan ia punya harapan, siapa yang akan menempatinya.

"annyeong!" suara Yesung menggelegar begitu ia masuk kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat bangku kosong di samping Ryeowook.

Ia segera meletakkan tasnya di sana dan kembali keluar kelas. Entah kemana ia akan pergi.

Ryeowook yang melihat hyungnya itu tersenyum kecil. Menyembunyikan sedikit bahagia yang ia rasakan.

"wae? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"ani!" jawab Ryeowook singkat. Iapun kembali focus pada novel di tangannya. Heechul yang merasa tak dianggap segera berlalu dari sana.

X X X

Ryeowook duduk tenang di bangkunya. Menatap sonsaengnim dengan perhatian penuh. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Guru mandarin di depan sedang menjelaskan tentang sajak lama.

"haish! Anjhoa! Boring!" ucap Yesung saat sonsaengnim sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka. Ryeowook yang melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu tertawa kecil, tanganya mengacak rambut Yesung asal.

"sabar hyung! Jamnya masih lama lho!" ucap Ryeowook. Yesung hanya mendengus kesal dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"geurae! Tulis sajak di depan dan hafalkan! 15 menit lagi maju satu persatu." Jelas sonsaengnim.

"arasseo?" tambahnya.

"ara!" jawab murid serempak.

"mwo?" teriak Yesung tertahan.

"OMO~! It's so…arkh!" Yesung menggerutu sendiri. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar kusut. Mandarin adalah salah satu mata pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai. Apalagi menghafal. Aduh!

"fighting, hyung!" ucap Ryeowook melihat Yesung lemas. Yesung hanya diam. Tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"hyung sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook melihat wajah Yesung yang sedikit pucat. Tangannya menyentuh dahi dan pipi Yesung.

"tidak demam!" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dari wajahnya.

"aku tidak sakit!" ucapnya pelan. Ryeowookpun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menghafal sajak mandarin di depan.

X X X

Ryeowook duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Sejak istirahat setelah pelajaran mandarin tadi, ia tak melihat Yesung di kelas. Pelajaran matematika lewat tanpa kehadirannya di kelas.

"ya, ryeoewook-ah! Kau tak menjenguk Yesung di UKS?" tanya Donghae yang ada di hadapannya. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yesung hyung, di UKS? Sejak kapan?

"memang dia sakit apa?" tanya Ryeowook heran. Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"katanya sich sakit masuk angin biasa." jawab Donghae pelan. Iapun segera berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin gelisah di kelas, kenapa Yesung tak memberitahunya bahwa ia sakit?

Ryeowook POV

Makan siang. Sendirian lagi. sungie-hyung sudah makan belum ya?

Akupun memutuskan pergi ke UKS, menjenguk Sungie-hyung. Lagipula, sejak tadi aku belum menjenguk hyungku itu.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah UKS, ingin melihat apakah Sungie-hyung sudah makan belum.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu UKS. Aku dapat mendengar suara beberapa orang sedang bercanda. Aku ingin mengurungkan diri untuk masuk ke UKS, tapi entah mengapa perasaanku tak enak terhadap keadaan Sungie-hyung. Otte?

Ryeowook POV end

Author POV

Ryeowook perlahan membuka pintu UKS. Dapat ia lihat beberapa temannya berada di sekeliling Yesung dan di sana. Ryeowook tersenyum paksa. Seluruh yang ada di sana melihat ke arah Ryeowook bingung.

"mianhae, kukira ada di sini. Tak ada ya,… ya sudah, gomawo.." ucap Ryeowook pelan. Iapun menunduk dan mundur, menutup pintu UKS dan keluar dari sana. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang menyeruak ingin keluar.

Iapun berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia tak ingin hal memalukan ini dilihat orang lain. Ia menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam di kamar mandi. Entah mengapa ia merasa di sakiti. Ia merasa tak dibutuhkan oleh Yesung.

"kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Na jeongmal waeyo?" gumam Ryeowook lirih. Ia mencuci mukanya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum, ia tak ingin diketahui orang lain bahwa ia menangis. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"eh?!" Ryeowook memandnag heran pada Yesung yang ada di kelas.

"hyung mau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook dnegan sneyyuman di wajahnya. Ia menyentuh pundak namja itu.

"hmmm.." Yesung hanya bergumam kecil untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan.

"josimhae, ne? cepat sembuh, ya…" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Iapun berjalan ke bangkunya dan melihat Yesung keluar kelas.

"Wookie-ah…" panggil Sungmin. Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati Sungmin kini duduk di hadapannya.

"mwo?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Sungmin tersneyum tawar.

"apa tak apa kau membiarkannya bergini terus? Kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ryeowook tersenyum, ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"entahlah hyung… aku merasa sungie-hyung tak membutuhkanku. Tadi saja aku tak berada di sampingnya…." jawab Ryeowook pelan. Sungmin tersneyum nanar. Ia menepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu.

"hmm… lebih baik kau bersabar saja. Aku tahu, ia memang seperti itu. Bukankah kalian terbantu dengan ejekan satu kelas tentang couple YeWook?" tanya Sungmin.

"aniyo, hyung-ah! Yesung hyung memang menanggapinya biasa…. Tapi aku tahu ia tak suka dengan ejekan itu. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang menjauh dariku ketika kita bersama. Ia akan mengajak orang lain ketika aku dan dia berdua. Itu juga yang membuatku tidak merasa nyaman ketika menjenguknya tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang tak penting…." keluh Ryeowook panjang lebar. Sungmin memeluk namja itu, memberikan semangatnya.

"sabar, eoh? Semua akan menjadi jelas nantinya. Bukankah dia juga tak punya pasangan?" tanya Sungmin, berusaha menenangkan hati Ryeowook.

"hmm…" Ryeowook hanya bergumam pelan.

X X X

_Tok..tok…tok…_

Suara pintu membuat umma Yesung berjalan menghampiri pintu depan. Yeoja itu melihat jam dinding. 19.30.

"siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini..?!" gumam Umma Yesung.

"oh,,…. Ryeowookkie… silahkan masuk!" ucap Umma Yesung begitu melihat Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu. Ryeowook tersneyum dan masuk ke dalam.

"Yesung di dalam kamarnya." ucap Umma Yesung. Ryeowookpun mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke kamar Yesung. Sudah beberapa kali ia ke sini. Ia sudah menghafal tata letak rumah Yesung.

_Kreik…_

Ia melangkah ragu masuk ke kamar itu. Ia meletakka buah-buahan yang ia bawa di meja nakas samping ranjang Yesung. Dapat ia lihat wajah pucat itu terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perlahan ia mendekat, ia duduk di ujung ranjang itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membelai lembut pipi Yesung.

"aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat, hyung … aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Aku terlalu takut jika kau menolakku. Aku tak pernah berharap bisa berjalan disampingmu, tapi aku juga tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjauh darimu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka akan sesakit ini jika kau mengacuhkanku. Kukira aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuhmu itu… tapi di sini masih terasa sakit… mianhae, hyung-ah.. Aku tahu aku terllau egois untuk memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi aku terlanjur membiarkan rasa ini tumbuh…. Aku tahu, ini semua salahku… salahku yang salah mengartikan segala sikapmu terhadapku,… salahku karena membiarkan rasa ini tumbuh.. Mianhae…. Aku tak pernah menginginkan rasa ini ada… na jeongmal mianhae…" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, air matanya turun. memebasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia menangis, tanpa menimbulkan isakan yang bisa membuat namaj dihadapannya itu terbangun.

_Sreet,,,,…_

Hangat. Dapat ia rasakan seseorang menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia membuka matanya, dan terbelalak kaget saat Yesung menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Namja itu tersneyum.

"uljima, nae wookie-ah… uljima, eoh?" ucap Yesung pelan. Yesung berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, Ryeowook membantu hyungnya itu.

"sejak tadi, hyung…" ryeowook menatap tak percaya pada hyungnya itu. Smeua pengakuan tadi…..

"h…hyung… lupakan apa yang tadi aku ucapkan… aku tak ber-…hmmmph.." ucapan Ryeowook berhenti ketika Yeusng tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

Ryeowook hanya diam mematung saat bibir itu menyapu bibirnya pelan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung padanya.

"hhh…..hyung…" Ryeowook menutup bibirnya tak percaya begitu Yeusng melepas ciumannya. yesung tersenyum memandang kedua pipi Ryeowook yang memerah. Ia membelai lembut pipi namja manis itu.  
"apa kau masih menyesal memiliki rasa itu. Yah,.. Kalau begitu cintaku bertepuk sebelan tangan, dong!" ucap Yesung seperti berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan bingung.

"maksud hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Yesung tertawa pelan. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"apa kau benar-benar sepolos itu, Ryeowook-ah?! Aku juga mencintaimu pabo!" ucap Yesung pelan. Sontak Ryeowook langsung memeluk hyungnya itu.

"wah, jinjja hyung? Hyung tak sedang mengigaukan karena sakit!" ucap Ryeowook masih tetap memeluk Yesung. Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"ani.. Neol saranghae.." bisik Yesung pelan. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"nado saranghae, hyung!" jawab Ryeowook pelan. Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau membantuku untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku? Dengan membuatku berkeringat malam ini?" ucap Yesung pelan. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya.

"maksud hyung?" tanya ryeowook. Yesung menyeringai. Dan pertanyaan Ryeowook itu dibalas dengan aktifitas Yesung yang dilakukan kepadanya.


End file.
